


Control

by RainbowLamp



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Psychological Torture, The Black and White (Black Friday), Torture isn't that bad don't worry, lexthan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLamp/pseuds/RainbowLamp
Summary: Ethan Green is dead. Instead of being sent to heaven, he is taken by an immortal soul, to hurt and manipulate his loved ones. But he's stronger than they think.He's going to fight. He's going to get back to Lex and Hannah.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, John McNamara & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Control

"Lex. I'll get you to California, Lex. Then you don't got to cry so much no more." Ethan chokes out the words to his girlfriend. He feels himself being gently pulled upwards. Is this what dying feels like? It feels nice-

He is suddenly jerked down and slams into the ground.

"Ow. Fuck." He winced as he pulls himself off the floor and looks around. Nothing. A pure blackness that almost seems like there was nothing there at all.

"How you doin' there, Ethan?" He hears a menacing echo of a voice.

"What?" Ethan jumps up, his senses heightened.

"What's it feel like to die? I never got to experience it properly." A figure appears high above Ethan, as if he were at the top of a stairway.

"I'm dead? Am I in hell?" Not how he had imagined it. The figure cackles.

"You believe in that bullshit? No, you're in another dimension, kid. A better one. It's called the Black and White. Fancy, don't you think?" The figure walks down the nothingness and stands in front of Ethan, leaning on nothing.

"I want to, help. You. Out." He pokes at Ethan through the air, shoving him backwards and into the arms of green monsters he recognizes from tv.

"Are you- wait, fucking sniggles? You-" Ethan looks at the figure again, realizing.

"You're Uncle Wiley."

"Oh ho ho! Right you are good buddy! He's a smart one!" The sniggles giggle.

"What do you want from me? What the fuck does a ghost or some shit have to do with a doll?" Uncle Wiley and the sniggles cackle loudly.

"You think it's just a DOLL? No sir, Wiggly is birthed today, and he will take over your universe through your failed country. And you." Wiley jabs Ethan in the chest, "You are going to help me."

"No! Why the hell would I do that?" Wiley shrugs.

"Well, because you have no choice." He grins devilishly.

The sniggles encircle him as Uncle Wiley puts his hands on either side of Ethan's head, and whispers ancient spells, growing louder and more powerful.

"No! Not Hannah! HANNAH! LEXIE!" Ethan screams in pain as Wiley infiltrates his mind and body. 

Flashing white and black swirl his mind, memories blur past, a blast of pain for each moment of Hannah. Of Lex.

His eyes strike open, a white glow pierces out, the colour becoming darker, more and more twisted and warped. His screaming and shrieking increasing and becoming more distorted in his own ears with every second.

And everything stops.

_You work for me now, boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed. I've only written this chapter so far, let's see how this goes! Chapters will be longer, sometimes these just fit better.


End file.
